Tussen twee werelden: Geketend door raven (proloog)
link=Tussen twee werelden: Overzicht|Terug naar overzicht ---- 20px|leftTussen twee werelden bestaat uit meerdere verhalen. Het hoofdverhaal is Geketend door raven, met als hoofdpersonage Gwyn. De andere delen (of hoofdstukken) gaan over gebeurtenissen voor, tijdens of na de tijd waarin het hoofdverhaal zich afspeelt. Ook wordt een ander personage belicht en sta ik open suggesties over wie ik een apart verhaal moet schrijven. Bestand:Bal_icon_rood.png Gwyn is nog jong wanneer hij besluit om op avontuur te gaan. Hij is op weg naar Devanion, Atmas van het Woud. Gwyn besluit om een tussenstop te maken in het kleine dorpje Lacrum, waar een goede vriend van hem woont. Maar wanneer Gwyn weer verder reist, kondigt zich een duistere verschijning zich aan de hemel. Bestand:Bal_icon_wit.png Wat vooraf ging Gwyn is enkele dagen geleden aangekomen in het kleine plaatstje Lacrum. Hij overnacht bij zijn vriend Leraie, die tevens de hoofdwachter is van Devanion. Bestand:Bal_icon_grijs.png Proloog Zion, een wereld waar al het leven bij elkaar komt. Waar eigenheid en innerlijk centraal staat, maar waar de samenkomst van twee andere rijken zorgt voor onrust. De Erutan, aanhangers van Lume, staan haaks tegenover de gevallen Fejd die ooit Enero volgden. Vrede is een illusie en verbergt de desastreuze strijd tussen rijken over geloof, tradities en magie. Er zijn maar weinig plaatsen, in deze grote wereld, waarin de handelswijze van een persoon belangrijker is dan voor welke kant diegene kiest. Een van deze plaatsen is Lacrum. Lang vergeten door de gigantische steden en gewist van alle kaarten. Vluchtelingen en verdwaalden komen hier terecht wanneer ze worden gered van het immense woud. Zij allen zijn op zoek naar een plek waar ze kunnen leven zonder angst. Zo ook een jonge man, die achter het grootste geheim van de wereld komt. . "Weet je zeker dat je al wil vertrekken, Gwyn?" Een prille stem weerklonk tussen de bomen die aan de grens stonden van het dorp Lacrum. Het verstoorde de rustgevende stilte van het woud. Enkele vogels volgden de onderbreking, die een jonge man had veroorzaakt, en tjilpten enkele ritmes. De zon had enkele openingen gevonden in het bladerdak van de bomen en creëerde lange smalle lichtstralen die op de aarde vielen. De lage bomen waarvan de takken knoestig en kronkelend waren, werden bedenkt door een kleed van donker groen mos. De aarde, die de wortels van de bomen goed vasthield, was licht van kleur en was op sommige plekken overladen met kleine witte bloemetjes en fris groene grassprietjes. Het was een landschap waar de jonge man niet genoeg van kon krijgen. Zijn metgezel, die eerst naar de kleine blauwe vogeltjes keek in een van de bomen, richtte zijn blik op de jonge man. Gwyn was ongeveer anderhalve kop kleiner. De wind speelde met zijn korte hazelnoot bruine haar. Het suisde door het bloemachtige uniform en deed het tuniek wat opwaaien. De wind was een frisse verkoeling op de warme zomerdag. Gwyn deed de band van zijn zware tas beter op zijn schouder en tuurde wat in de bruine ogen van de wachter. Hij had grote bewondering voor de jonge man. Pas net twintig jaar oud en nu al de hoofdwachter van Devanion! Waar zal ik over negen jaar zijn, vroeg Gwyn zichzelf af. "Ja, ik wil namelijk voor het donker bij Devanion zijn" antwoordde Gwyn die nog een lange reis voor de boeg had. De toren van de Atmas was nog ver weg en het pad ernaartoe was nog onbegaan. De wachter maakte een bedenkelijke toon. Hij legde zijn beide handen achter in zijn nek en keek naar boven. Zijn ogen zochten naar een opening in het belichte bladerdak waar hij de open blauwe lucht kon aanschouwen. "Is deze reis niet wat te gevaarlijk voor een kind? Ik kan met je meegaan, als je wilt" vroeg Leraie op een voorzichtige toon waarin hij zijn bezorgdheid uitte. Gwyn glimlachte en versnelde zijn pas een beetje. Hij keek zelfvoldaan naar de wachter die naast hem liep. "Ik ben inderdaad nog een kind. Maar mijn toekomst is gevuld met verantwoordelijkheden en andere saaie dingen. Nu kan ik nog het avontuur opzoeken, voordat ik geketend wordt door mijn vader." De wachter zuchtte zachtjes. De jongen had gelijk. Nu kon Gwyn nog gaan en staan waar hij wilde, daarna zou hij zijn plicht als prins op zich moeten nemen. "Maar ik zal voorzichtig zijn, hoor" probeerde Gwyn zijn vriend een beetje gerust te stellen. "Ik zal niet met andere mensen meegaan en uit de buurt blijven van de geesten en dieren. Trouwens, Devanion zal mij beschermen. Dat heeft ze beloofd!" zei Gwyn opgewekt en sprong op een omgevallen boomstam die langs hun pad lag. Hij balanceerde op het hout, maar dit was lastig door de mossige ondergrond. Zijn beide armen zwaaiden in de lucht terwijl Gwyn zijn evenwicht probeerde te bewaren. Zijn zware rugzak maakte het er allemaal niet makkelijker op en Gwyn sprong van de boomstronk af toen hij zijn evenwicht helemaal uit balans was geraakt. Gwyn gaf zich niet gewonnen en rende naar een andere gevallen boomstronk om daarop te gaan balanceren. Leraie liep over het onverharde pad terwijl hij nauwlettend Gwyn en zijn omgeving in de gaten hield. "Je hebt gelijk, Gwyn. Devanion zal goed op je letten. Maar ik zal met je mee lopen tot de brug" zei Leraie die zichzelf toch uitnodigde om met Gwyn mee te gaan. "Oké, maar dan moet je wel beloven dat je me een water Ravnim laat zien!" zei Gwyn enthousiast. Hij was dol op deze kleine wezentjes. Ze konden allemaal grappige trucjes en hij had altijd al graag willen andere Ravnims willen zien naast metaal Ravnims. "Dat beloof ik" zei de wachter en maakte een kleine buiging voor de jonge prins terwijl hij bleef lopen. Spelend, onbezorgd en vol energie was Gwyn enkele meters verwijderd van Leraie. . De wachter en de prins waren ongeveer al een uur aan het lopen door het verwilderde bos. De bomen leken het pad te versperren met hun kronkelende wortels die de grond bedekten. Gwyn was zelfs al enkele keren gestruikeld over de uitsteeksels, waarna zijn tas, met de gehele inhoud verspreid lag over de grond. Maar Gwyn stond daarna op, zonder een traan te laten. Hij raapte al zijn spullen weer bij elkaar, vervloekte de ongelukkige boomwortel en ging daarna weer langs Leraie lopen. Leraie genoot stiekem van het schouwspel van de jonge prins. Het deed hem aan zichzelf denken toen hij nog een kind was. Altijd op avontuur en met het idee dat hij de gehele wereld aankon. Maar helaas waren die dagen voor Leraie al lang geleden afgelopen. Toch was de wachter daar niet droevig om. Hoe erg hij ook het spelen in de bomen of het zwemmen in de rivier miste, toch was Leraie gelukkig. Hij kon zich geen ander leven bedenken. Hij was loyaal aan Devanion en mocht haar en het woud beschermen. Iets waar hij zelfs voor wilde sterven. Gwyn was ondertussen in een boom geklommen. Zijn rugzak lag in het hoge gras langs de boomstam. Veel te zwaar en te onhandig om mee te klimmen, vond Gwyn. Leraie stond even stil bij de boom en zag Gwyn als een klein aapje klauteren. De wachter boog voorover en pakte de rugzak op bij een van de banden en legde deze zelf op zijn rug. "En zie je al wat?" vroeg Leraie terwijl hij naar boven keek. Hij probeerde Gwyn te zien, maar de zon verblinde hem. "Ik ben bijna bij de top!" schreeuwde Gwyn vanuit de boom. Hij klom hoger en hoger en ging uiteindelijk op een dikke horizontale tak staan. Hij hield de stam vast met een hand en met zijn andere hand schoof hij wat bladeren opzij. Gwyn keek uit over een zee van groene bladeren. Boven hem was een helder blauwe lucht en een felle zomerzon die op hem scheen. En ergens in de verte, Gwyn kon het al bijna horen, zag hij de rivier. Hij vatte een glimp op van het kristal heldere water wat kabbelde en gleed over de gladde rivier stenen. De brug was ook al te zien. Leraie en Gwyn hoefde alleen maar richting het noordoosten te lopen. "Ik zie de rivier en de brug!" schreeuwde Gwyn naar zijn vriend die beneden te wachten stond. "We zijn er bijna!" zei de prins daarna en wilde weer naar beneden klimmen. Op dat moment hoorde hij een vreemd geluid. Gwyn haastte zich naar beneden. Niet lettend via welke takken hij het beste kon afdalen, struikelde de prins bijna de boom uit. De laatste meter ging Gwyn niet moeilijk doen en sprong uit de boom. Daarmee schaafde hij zijn arm langs de harde boombast en verzwikte hij zijn enkel. Leraie had zijn rug naar de boom gekeerd en speurde de omgeving af, opzoek naar hetgeen wat het vreemde geluid had gemaakt. Hij had zijn speer stevig vast en kon ieder moment aanvallen. "Jij hoorde het ook?" vroeg Gwyn, die eigenlijk al het antwoord wist op zijn vraag. De prins keek ook om zich heen en bleef veilig achter de wachter staan. Leraie knikte kort terwijl hij de kleinste bewegingen in het woud om hen heen probeerde waar te nemen. "Zo'n gekras heb ik nog nooit gehoord" zei de wachter na enkele minuten van stilte. "Het is gevlucht, denk ik" concludeerde Leraie en hield zijn speer weer losjes vast. Daarna gaf hij de rugzak weer aan Gwyn, die hem op zijn rug deed. "Het was wel een vreemd geluid. Wat zou het zijn geweest?" vroeg Gwyn toen ze besloten om weer verder te lopen. "Het klonk als een vogel, maar zo vals en schel komt hier oorspronkelijk in de wouden niet voor" antwoordde de wachter, die nog wel op zijn hoede bleef. "Aha" antwoordde Gwyn kort. Ook hij bleef erg gefocust op zijn omgeving letten. Ze vervolgden hun reis, maar bleven in het begin zo stil als ze konden. Wellicht was het dier nog in de buurt. "Het klonk wel raar. Apart van de toon. Het klonk een beetje bang" begon Gwyn na een tijdje. Leraie keek de prins begrijpelijk aan. Ook hij had het gehoord. Leraie voelde zich te kort geschoten omdat hij echt geen idee had welk dier het geluid had gemaakt. Maar was het wel een dier?, vroeg hij zichzelf daarna af. "Misschien was het een geest. Die kunnen de raarste geluiden maken en zomaar verdwijnen" probeerde Leraie te beredeneren. "En wat is dat dan?" vroeg Gwyn en wees naar iets wat lag op een openplek in het woud. Leraie wilde de prins staande houden, maar het kind rende al richting het onbekende. Leraie rende snel achter zijn vriend aan. Gwyn knielde neer bij een beestje wat verborgen lag tussen het hoge gras en witte bloemetjes. De struik die achter het beestje groeide, wierp een kleine schaduw. Gwyn bekeek het beestje, en raakte het daarna voorzichtig aan. Het voelde zacht en een beetje donzig. Het was inderdaad een vogel! Maar wat voor eentje, wist Gwyn nog niet. Gwyn zag nog niet de kop van het beest, enkel het verenkleed van de rug en vleugels was te zien. Als een soort bal lag het daar. Vleugels dicht tegen het lichaam aan. De vogel viel bijna niet op tussen het groen en de witte bloemen. Het waren namelijk precies dezelfde kleuren van de vogel. Leraie hield staande langs Gwyn. Op dat moment bewoog de vogel en kwam de kop van het beest onder de rechter vleugel vandaan. Daarna keek het naar Gwyn en slaakte een hard gekras. Gwyn viel van de schrik achter over en Leraie gaf de vogel een duwtje met het uiteinde van zijn speer. De vogel ging geërgerd staan op zijn dunne poten en sperden zijn vleugels. Boos werd Leraie aangekeken door twee helder blauwe ogen van de vogel. Op dat moment wist Leraie wat voor vogel het was. Zonder iets te zeggen, knielde hij diep neer voor de vogel. Gwyn vond het raar wat zijn vriend deed. Wie buigt er nou voor een vogel, dacht hij bedenkelijk. Hij keek naar de chagrijnige vogel. Die leek te genieten van de aandacht die hij kreeg van de wachter. De vogel liep Leraie voorbij en richtte zijn aandacht op Gwyn. Gwyn trok een bedenkelijke blik waarna de vogel zijn kop wat schuin boog. "Buig voor de Decarda" fluisterde Leraie terwijl hij nog steeds geknield zat. De vogel, blijkbaar een Decarda, draaide zijn kop naar Leraie. "Ik ben een prins. De vogel zal voor mij moeten buigen" protesteerde Gwyn en ging staan. Hij haalde zijn rugzak van zijn rug en maakte deze open. Daarna rommelde hij al tastend met een hand in de tas opzoek naar iets. De vogel leek enigszins verbijsterd na wat Gwyn had gezegd en klapte enkele keren met zijn vleugels. "Je bent wel een rare vogel hé" glimlachte Gwyn plagend. "Gwyn!" siste Leraie die daarna weer rechtop ging staan. "Maar hij lust vast wel een stuk fruit" zei Gwyn en hield een perzik in zijn hand. Daarna zakte de prins een beetje door zijn knieën en hield de vrucht in zijn opengevouwen handen. Langzaam, en enigszins schichtig, liep de vogel naar Gwyn toe. Daarna pikte de Decarda in de perzik. Gwyn ving een glimp op van een lange slanke tong die uit de bek van de vogel kwam en het sap van de perzik oplikte. "Wat zei je dat het was?" vroeg Gwyn aan Leraie terwijl de vogel nog steeds uit zijn hand at. "Een Decarda, een zeldzame mythische vogel die communiceert met behulp van water en elk hun eigen melodie kent" antwoordde Leraie met een zachte stem. Hij wilde de vogel niet storen. "Had kroonprins Valefor niet ook een Decarda?" vroeg Gwyn bedenkelijk. "Ja, Kristalvleugel. Maar die is al enkele eeuwen oud. Deze hier is nog maar een jonkie" Leraie deed enkele passen naar Gwyn toe en hurkte langzaam neer. Even keek de vogel op, maar ging daarna weer rustig verder met het eten van de perzik. "Maar dat gekrijs hoor je niet bij volwassen vogels. Ze luisteren dan enkel naar de melodie die hun meester fluit" zei Leraie gefascineerd. Decarda's waren vogels voor de adel, die ze niet toonde aan het gewone volk. En de vogels waren ook nog eens extreem zeldzaam. Het was een hele eer als je er eentje zag in een kasteel, laat staan in de vrije natuur. "Melodie?" vroeg Gwyn verbaast. Daarna floot hij een klein deuntje in de hoop dat de Decarda het na zou doen als een papegaai. De vogel keek op en trok zijn lange tong weer terug in zijn bek. Daarna slaakte hij weer een hels gekras. Gwyn deed snel zijn handen op zijn oren, want het was veel luider dan de vorige twee keer. De perzik, of wat daar nog van over was, viel op de grond tussen het gras. De vogel snelde naar de perzik en wilde weer verder gaan met eten. Gwyn glimlachte en floot nogmaals het deuntje. Dit keer langer, waardoor het leek op een liedje. Leraie kon bijna niet geloven wat hij hoorde. De vogel, die over het algemeen niet snel onder de indruk was van mensen, herhaalde de melodie van Gwyn. De prins ging staan en herhaalde de melodie enkele keren. De vogel deed dit ook, met nog wat gekras tussendoor. De jonge Decarda spreidde zijn vleugels en vloog naar de dichtstbijzijnde tak. "Wat doet hij nu?" vroeg Gwyn aan de wachter. Leraie ging naast hem staan. "Roep hem eens" vroeg Leraie die nog steeds niet kon geloven wat hij zag. Maar hij had wel een vermoeden wat er ging gebeuren. "Roepen?" vroeg Gwyn verbaasd. De vogel hield de prins nauwlettend in de gaten vanuit de boom. Ongeduldig stond het op de tak en klapte met zijn vleugels. "Met dat deuntje. Een Decarda komt alleen als zijn meester een bepaald deuntje fluit" antwoordde Leraie. Gwyn deed wat hem gevraagd werd. De vogel vloog uit de boom en cirkelde enkele rondjes boven de open plek. Hij herhaalde het deuntje en lande daarna op de schouder van het kind. "Licht is hij niet" grapte Gwyn en aaide de vogel. "Hij heeft jou gekozen als meester" concludeerde de wachter en aaide ook voorzichtig de vogel. "Meester?" vroeg Gwyn verbaasd terwijl hij naar de vogel keek. De Decarda hopte van zijn schouder af en begon weer te eten van de perzik die op de grond lag. "Ja, hij luistert nu naar jou. Elke keer als je die melodie fluit, zal hij naar je toe komen. Maar verder reikt mijn kennis niet. Wellicht kan je Devanion om hulp vragen, ook al heeft zij zelf geen Decarda" antwoordde Leraie. "En hoe ga je je nieuwe vriend noemen?" vroeg de wachter daarna. "Adonai lijkt me wel een mooie naam" antwoordde Gwyn die erg blij was met zijn nieuwe vriend. ... Bestand:Bal_icon_zwart.png Wat hierna komt Gwyn groeit op in een toekomst die hij eerst niet voor ogen had. Toch probeert hij het beste ervan te maken. Hij heeft zelfs al een beroep gevonden. Bestand:Bal_icon_grijs.png Navigatie Categorie:Tussen twee werelden Categorie:Tussen twee werelden: hoofdstukken Categorie:Zefred